


That Moment

by Donghyunie



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Kim Donghyun/ Hong Joochan, Kim Jibeom/ Bong jaehyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghyunie/pseuds/Donghyunie
Summary: It was an accident but because of it, his heart started to flutter. He cannot admit it but at the end, he just can't stop himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Joochan excitedly walks toward his bestfriend's house. He wants to ask Donghyun to go out with him but as he expected, Bomin is already there talking to Donghyun.

'What does Donghyun have that made Bomin love him?' he thought to himself.

It's been a week since Joochan noticed Bomin's feelings for Donghyun but he don't know if his friend is just so dumb for not noticing it. Joochan wants to help Bomin but he is too busy to do that or maybe this time, he can.

Without any hesitation, he butt in to their conversation.

"Oh, you're here." Donghyun smiled

"Are you going out together?" Joochan openly asked

"No. I have my dance practice later. Sorry, Bomin-ah. I wanted to go with you but-- "

"It's okay, hyung! I understand. Maybe i will just ask you next time." Bomin looked so down and Joochan noticed it.

He know that Bomin was hurt after Donghyun rejected his offer but because Joochan insist, they go out together with Bomin. It is such a long day. They enjoyed every single moment and even Bomin wished that the day will not end for it is the first time he go out with Donghyun.

They're eating and yet Joochan had his eyes on both Bomin and Donghyun. He know for sure that he should be happy that they are enjoying each other's presence but the moment Donghyun feed Bomin and vise versa. He felt an itch in his heart as if it is a breaking glass. He don't know why he had to feel that way but his heart reacted and he cannot help but felt jealous.

He even asked himself why but cannot find any answer to his question.

One week before Valentine's Day... Joochan's mind is full of thoughts and cannot even concentrate on what he is doing. He was there alone at the basketball court as he waits for Donghyun. He tries to draw but he just can't understand himself why he is acting weird during the past days. Then, Jaehyun came and suddenly shocked by what Joochan drawn so he laughed it out.

Joochan knowing nothing was confused and shocked because out in the blue, Jaehyun appeared at his back.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked

"You really don't know?" Jaehyun still laughing so hard.

"Do you think I will still ask you if I know?" Joochan pissed off.

"Look at your drawing. " Jaehyun simply replied trying not to burst out laugh again.

Joochan looked at his drawing. His eyes widened for what he saw is not a drawing but a confession (?) ... Looking flustered, he crumpled the paper as fast as he can.

"Really? You love ---" Just before Jaehyun could utter a word, he tried to reason out..

In the first place , just what in the world he is thinking? He don't know why but for all the time being alone at the court, he did not draw a thing rather he write something. Something that he did not expect to write.

"I just picked this somewhere else." Joochan averting his gaze at the court.

"Come on. Don't deny it. I know the feeling because we have the same situation."

Joochan cannot understand what Jaehyun is trying to say.

"What do you mean?'

"Why not try to ask yourself first? I think you're still confused of your feelings. The way you denied it is just the way I denied also but in the end, I lost."

Joochan still can't get what is Jaehyun trying to point out. What? His feelings? What's about that?

"By the way, why are you here alone?"

"I'm waiting for Donghyunie. Why are you here though?" Joochan answered fastly

"I came here to ask you one thing. " Jaehyun cleared his throat.

"What is it?"

"I want to confess my feelings to someone but I don't know what to do. Maybe you can help me." Jaehyun sat beside Joochan.

"Of course. Why not? You know I'm an expert with that thing." Joochan excitedly replied.

"I know that but not for yourself. So what's the plan? i want to confess during the night of Valentine's Day celebration."

"Who's that someone by the way?"

"It's Jibeom!"

His eyes widened and can't think straight. Wait, did he hear it right or not? Jaehyun loves his bestfriend? With so much thinking, Joochan understood what Jaehyun is trying to say to him awhile back. If Jaehyun really mean it, does it mean it's possible to fall in love with his bestfriend also?

Jaehyun was distracted by the sudden silence and he noticed that Joochan has something going on his mind. He know for sure what was it.

During the past days, Jaehyun observed how Joochan always look at Donghyun and Bomin with jealousy in his eyes. He don't know for sure how the two got close but the thing is, Joochan seems pretty annoyed everytime Donghyun talk about Bomin. He believed that Joochan had that feelings but he just can't admit it to himself because until now he still think that Donghyun is only his bestfriend even it's not.

"So what's the plan?" 

Joochan looked at Jaehyun and realized that he'd been thinking so deeply. Thanks to that damn confusing feelings of his.

"Umm.. why not confess to him before the Valentine's Day? At least you will attend the prom as couple together not as bestfriends?" 

"That's a good idea. So what will I do then?" Jaehyun excitedly asked

They talked for minutes and Jaehyun cannot hide his happiness. Thanks to Joochan's plan..

"Thank you, Joochan. You're the best. But how about you?" Jaehyun suddenly asked. 

"What about me?" Joochan was curious from the start but it seems like Jaehyun keep on teasing him because of what he wrote on that paper.

"You're not going to confess also?" Joochan is confused. Confess to whom?? Maybe he wrote it accidentally and he didn't mean that way but somehow he thought, 'Why did I write that by the way?'

Joochan shakes it off but still confused. He believed that he really didn't mean what he write and he knows that if he admit, Jaehyun will keep on teasing him. He need to be sure if it is really what he feels and he cannot find any answer.

"Why would I confess if I don't love someone?" He casually asked. He wants to avoid that teasing eyes of Jaehyun to him. He admit that somehow Jaehyun has the point but he wants to be sure of it.

"Don't fool me, Joochan. It's been a week and I know for sure that you love him. You cannot just admit it."

"What do you mean? Is Joochan going to confess?"

They both turned at their back and saw Donghyun with a curious look.

Joochan suddenly asked himself, "What's wrong with me really?" He just smiled while looking to Donghyun walking towards them. 

"I think he will confess soon but not this time." Jaehyun tried not make his tongue slip.

"Sounds good." Donghyun smiled brightly that made Joochan smiled too ( but with mixed thoughts and feelings roaming around his body).

 

That day they went home together. Joochan still figuring out with what's really going on in his heart. It keeps on beating so fast. He noticed that fluttery feeling everytime he is with Donghyun.

"Do I really love him?" He suddenly asked himself in silence.

He keeps averting his gaze towards his bestfriend but Donghyun is just so busy with his phone. It's kinda romantic to walk together on the street but seeing how happy Donghyun just by looking at his phone made curious what is there on his phone. He tried to peep and saw that he is reading Bomin's message. He stopped and Donghyun noticed it in a second.

 

Donghyun look at him with a questioning look. Joochan seems like he can't stop himself now. He know that they became close after they hang out together but what he hate is, Bomin getting Donghyun's attention from him. They're walking together but he feels like he's just shadow. He's so annoyed that even Bomin is not with them, Donghyun still had his attention to Bomin. His mind is full of thoughts and he wants an explanation as to why he's acting like this. Maybe Jaehyun is right. Maybe he loved Donghyun since that moment. That moment where his heart started to flutter and that until now, he's still confused about it.

"Are you okay?" donghyun started out

"Do you think I'm okay? We're walking together but all you do is to read Bomin's message. What's going on really between you two? Are you dating or something?" Joochan is deadly serious. he can't stop himself just as he wants to. He is being controlled by his emotions already. 

 

Donghyun was shocked by the sudden yet serious question by his bestfriend. He's confused why his bestfrend is acting so weird these days. He and Bomin are just friends even though he's aware by the fact that Bomin loves him. But what he cannot understand is to why Joochan keep on acting as if he's doing something wrong.

"What are you talking about? "

"Everytime we're together, you always talk about Bomin. Everything is all about him, but how about me? Did you forget me already? I know that I should not be telling you this to you but i just can't."

"Of course not, you're my bestfriend." Donghyun tried to reach Joochan's hand and he stopped halfway when Joochan stepped back away from him.

"No, you're not." Joochan coldly replied.

Just before his tears flow from his eyes, he run away from Donghyun. He was hurt yet his heart still beats for him. The thought that he's just a mere friend made him cry. Now he admits. He loved Donghyun and he hate it because he already have Bomin in his side. 

It's his fault. It was his mistake and because of what he did, they became close and now he's striving so hard to get Donghyun's attention. 

"Why is it now that I realized my feelings for him? Why is it now?"


	2. This Moment

Since that day, Joochan avoided Donghyun to the very best he can. But the more he avoids, the more he misses him so badly. Their class ended in no time and as fast as he can, he fix his things and just before he can step out of the room, Donghyun already block his way out.

"Can we talk please." Donghyun started out.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy today." Joochan lowered his head and pretend to look at his watch.

"You have told me that many times. It won't take long. Can you just spare me a few minutes?" Joochan looked up and saw how serious Donghyun is. He's the one at fault but he's afraid to face the reality. 

Joochan tried to sneak out but Donghyun was fast to hold his arm.

"Why are you acting like this? Tell me! Did I do something wrong? " Donghyun cannot stop himself. He wants to know why Joochan is acting that way. He missed him so much but with this weird situation they are in, he cannot help but wonder what's going on with them.

"Can you just let me go? My sister is waiting for me outside." He lied again. He loves Donghyun but he can't have him so the only way he think he can do is to avoid him totally.

"Okay then." Donghyun lowered his head and leave the room without turning back. Joochan suddenly feel a needle poking in his heart. He never intended to snob Donghyun but his coward self made him do that. With a disheartened soul, he headed towards the gate but before he can reach the gate suddenly a man stood infront of him. It was Bomin.

"Hyung, can we talk for awhile?" 

Joochan doesn't want to talk to him but he thought it would be best to give it a go this time.

They went into the store and buy something to drink. They sat together at the corner with an awkward silence between them. After a minute of silence, Bomin finally speak out.

"I'm so grateful to you that day, hyung because I got to hang out with my crush. Yes,we became close after that--" Joochan was pissed so he suddenly interrupted him.

"So what's your point?"

"Don't do this to him. Hyung, if you still think that we're dating, you're wrong. I loved him and he know that but the thing is, someone already filled that spot. It's hurt to know that we're just friends but I just can't watch him hurt like this. If only you know how he always talk about you every moment he can, you might not be doing this now."

Joochan didn't get it. What's going on? He suddenly asked himself, what if he misinterpreted everything? So many what if's are spinning in his head and suddenly he felt uneasy to every actions he made for 4 days.

"What do you mean?' Joochan tried to be calm and he's about to explode inside.

 

"He loves you, hyung!' Bomin uttered with unshed tears

 

Joochan slapped himself. Did he hear it right? Donghyun love him? With the overload explanation of the younger, he suddenly realized how foolish he is. He called Donghyun but no one answered it. He wants to fix it so badly but he don't know where to go.

He went to their favorite places but he did not see any Donghyun's shadow. He went to their garden but still Donghyun is not there. He kneeled down on his knees with tears in his eyes. The sun setting on the mountainside and the birds fly no end yet he's there alone with full of regrets. His tears flowed like river and at the same time, the rain flows together with it. 

It's raining but suddenly it stopped. Joochan looked up and surprised to see Donghyun in front of him.

Joochan hugged him tightly and he can feel Donghyun hugged him back. 

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Joochan couldn't help but cry. Donghyun refrained from the hug. He placed his hands on Joochan's cheeks.

"Don't be sorry. We all make mistakes." Donghyun wiped his tears.

"But--" Joochan want to explain but he stopped halfway when suddenly Donghyun leaned his lips against on his and pressed it softly.

He bit the lower lip, kissed slowly, sending a lovely sensations throughout his body, most especially that Joochan responded to the kiss. Joochan closed his eyes to appreciate Donghyun's lips lingered on his. They fall under the kiss for awhile until their lips parted as they gasp together.

 

"I love you, Joochanie!' Donghyun finally uttered showing his eyesmile.

"I love you, too!" Joochan's burden suddenly vanished as he say those words to Donghyun. 

They chuckled together as they leaned their lips together for the second time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope it is a success.


End file.
